BUTTSECKS ON MOTORCYCLES!
by queenhelba
Summary: Jack/Yusei - XXX - Does this really need a summary?


"It's hoootttttt" Jack whined, leaning his head back against the stairs.

"You're going to have to deal with it, Jack." Yusei replied coolly, fumbling with a screw on his bike. "I'll try to fix it later, but I'd like to finish this first."

Jack covered his eyes with his arm and moaned. "How can you concentrate when it's sooo damn hoottttt!!! Sort out your priorities, Yusei! I'm dying over here!" Jack sat up from his position on the staircase and made the best pouty face he could manage.

Yusei sighed and wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. It was extremely hot, and the metal walls of the garage weren't helping. Zola had promised to get a technician to fix the broken AC, but Yusei declined, saying he could have the problem fixed in no time. However, one thing led to another, and he found himself too wrapped up in his current repairs to focus on any others. Bruno had spotted a cleverly disguised error in Yusei's D-wheel's programming, so he had to fix that, then there were some scratches he noticed along the metal near the rear wheel which took longer than expected to fix, and since he'd already removed that section for repairs, he figured he might as well take apart the entire casing and give the interior mechanics a good cleaning. Then, maybe if the sun was low enough in the sky, he'd give his D-wheel a much-needed bath. "And then, Jack, I will fix the AC." He had said. Jack could whine and protest all he liked, but nothing could deter Yusei once his mind was set.

Jack groaned loudly and tried to wait patiently for Yusei to finish. It was midday at least, he could tell by the sun and now was not the time to be disassembling metal parts. He wondered if the heat had gotten to Yusei's head. He watched Yusei reattach each part, meticulously assuring each screw was tightened securely. It was boring, watching him do this, and Jack yawned. Damn, it was hot.

Yusei's shirtless back glistened in the sunlight, giving Jack at least one thing to smile about. He knew Yusei was hot, which was why he didn't understand why Yusei made no attempt to cool down.

Jack smirked, "You look hot, Yusei."

Yusei turned to him, eyes glaring, "I already told you, I'll fix the AC later, please stop asking..."

Jack stood, gliding his way to Yusei who eyed him suspiciously from over his shoulder.

"I meant..." Jack said, resting his elbow on the top of the D-Wheel, "You look HOT." He grinned, placing his hand on Yusei's chin. Yusei turned his head and scoffed.

"You're not going to bribe me, Jack Atlas." He replied sternly, but he couldn't keep from showing a little smile.

"Hmmm, I like it when you call me by my whole name..."

Yusei tried to ignore him, but Jack's hot breath on his neck gave him goosebumps. "Go away..." He murmered, trying to elbow Jack away from him, but that only made Jack move in closer.

Jack pressed his hips into Yusei's backside, forcing his bare chest against the warm metal of the D-Wheel. "S-stop..." He protested as Jack began moving his hands along Yusei's inner thighs.

"Mm, can't stop..too hot.." Jack mumbled, bringing his lips down to suck lightly on Yusei's neck. Yusei sighed softly, tilting his head back to allow more room for kisses.

"I'm busy Jack...can we please do this later?" He asked, but his voice was weak and the protest, half-hearted.

Jack replied by turning Yusei to face him, placing his hands on the boy's small hips and pushing him roughly against the vehicle behind him. "Don't!" Yusei gasped, "My jeans will scratch the paint!" He leaned forward into Jack, who held him tightly within his arms, a smirk crossing his face.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just take them off then?" He whispered, his lips brushing against Yusei's ear. Yusei shivered. He should have known how Jack was, but he still managed to get to him every time. Jack could argue with Yusei until the sun fell out of the sky and Yusei would hold his ground, but when it came to his sex, Yusei could not resist. It was the way he so skilfully manoeuvred his smooth hands, the way he playfully kissed, only giving enough to allow Yusei to want more. He always teased at first, but Yusei knew what awaited him if he only gave into Jack's taunting demands.

He bit his lip, flickering his blue eyes upward to meet Jack's, who stared down lustfully at the sweaty boy still clutched within his grasp. Yusei let his arms relax, allowing them to fall down to around his waist. Jack smiled delightfully as Yusei began unbuckling his jeans. "That's more like it.." He said, reaching an arm down to assist Yusei in the removal of his under clothes. They kissed, their hips thrusting against one another forcefully, each feeding off the desire of the other. Yusei relaxed, letting Jack caress his naked body, his back arching against the searing hotness of the metal of the D-wheel. He slid a bare leg against the crotch of Jack's pants, receiving a moan of approval from his lustful lover.

Jack broke away suddenly, a greedy look crossing his face. "Sit. There." He pointed at the D-Wheel's seat.

"What...are you going to do?" Yusei eyed him curiously, but quickly obeyed. He sat and spread his legs, lightly stroking himself while he watched his lover undress. Jack's tight clothes clung to his sticky, sweat-coated skin, which only made Yusei more aroused to see his partner struggle with their difficult removal. When Jack had thrown the last of his sweaty clothing into some obscure corner of the room, he faced Yusei, swinging a leg over the D-Wheel, taking his lover's thighs into his strong, gripping hands. Yusei gasped when he felt Jack's hardened dick press against his own. He grabbed Jack's hair, forcing them into another kiss.

"Owf.." Jack mumbled between kisses. Yusei moaned, arching his back, beckoning his lover to come closer. Yusei's D-Wheel was small, definitely not meant for two people, let alone two people attempting to have sex. The room was tight, but that was just how Jack liked it. He reached a hand down, slipping a hot finger inside Yusei's slick opening. Yusei gasped instantly at the pleasurable intrusion. "More.." He begged. Yusei was hot and his body was moist, allowing for plenty of natural lubricant for Jack to make use of. He removed the first finger, only to allow two to take its place. Yusei sighed and moaned, curling his toes and gripping Jack's hair as he melted beneath Jack's extremely sensual method of foreplay.

Yusei gasped loudly as a third finger slipped inside of him, and he raised his legs higher, allowing Jack the press the fingers even deeper. Taking his unoccupied hand, Jack reached to tend to his own hardened length, stroking it, allowing the sweat from his palm to moisten and prepare it for the tight intrusion. Yusei groaned at the removal of the fingers. He took his legs, wrapping them around Jack's body, pulling him close, pleading him softly to give him more.

"Fuck me...Jack.." He whimpered. Jack respectfully complied, holding his dick firmly in his hand, he plunged it into his lover's core, sending echoes of passionate moans throughout the garage. "Ahh, yes...Jack!" Yusei cried.

Jack rocked hips against his lover, panting loudly. His hands found their place nestled along Yusei's lower back, pulling him forcefully towards his dominant thrusts. Yusei squirmed against the steady pounding of his partner's hips, searching for his own rhythm. He cried out delightfully at every hit that directly connected with his prostate, sending him further into his fits of moans and wails as he struggled towards his orgasm.

Jack slowed his pace, stopping momentarily to breathe and wipe the sweat from his brow. "Get up.." Jack growled, standing and removing himself from within Yusei. Yusei squeaked, weakly attempting to claw his lover down and back inside him. "Lean forward, put your hands on the front..." Yusei scampered forward, putting his feet on the ground and leaning over the duel disk to put his hands on the front section of the bike. Jack mounted his lover from behind, wasting no time re-entering Yusei from behind. His dick slipped effortlessly into the already widened opening he had previously prepared. Yusei cried out loudly when Jack reinserted his large member deeply inside of him. Pre-cum gathered along the tip of Yusei's rigid cock, dripping inattentively onto the duel disk below him.

Yusei trembled beneath Jack, his knees giving way as his orgasm quickly approached. Jack slammed into him relentlessly as his own orgasm tugged at his core. He could feel the cool sweat running down his sturdy back and it tingled his already sensitive nerves. He grunted, feeling his own pre-cum spilling out inside of Yusei. Jack sighed noisily as he awaited his release.

"Ahhhh J-jaack..!!!" Yusei cried out as he came, his hot, seed spilling down on to the duel disk in a pool of a sticky, white mess. Jack gripped Yusei's shoulders tightly, digging his sharp nails roughly into his partners wet flesh. In a final thrust, He too came as Yusei's walls of slick muscle gripped his firm cock tightly within their grasp, drinking his cum deeply as it surged out from within him.

Taking his tired lover, Jack leaned back into a sitting position with his dick still deeply buried inside of Yusei, continuing to ride out his orgasm. Yusei lie limp, save for erratic spasms brought on by his lover's continued thrusts. At last, their bodies relaxed, exhaustively recollecting their awareness.

"Mmmm.." Yusei moaned, lifting himself off of Jack's dick. He turned to face his partner and collapsed onto his chest. Jack reached his hand around to Yusei's backside and rubbed his fingers against the wet hole which was now profusely dripping with his release onto the seat below. Jack knew he would have hell to pay his imprudent act later on, so he didn't say a word.

"Nnn.." Yusei mumbled, brushing aside the hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. "Jack, you're really more trouble than you're worth." He grinned mockingly.

"What's that supposed to mean..." Jack asked, folding his arms over his chest. "You're acting like I forced you to have sex with me."

"You did. I was completely unwilling. Now I'm behind schedule." Yusei replied, gathering his jeans from the ground.

Jack grumbled. "Hey. Look at me." Yusei looked him, one hand placed on his hip.

"I just fucked you in the most awesome way ever. Now you have to fix the AC."

"Jack!" Yusei rolled his eyes and groaned. Jack smirked triumphantly.

"Fine." Yusei chirped. "I'll fix the AC."

END.


End file.
